Enterprise businesses continuously strive to improve operations, products, services and efficiency. For example, many enterprise businesses use integrated performance management applications for managing business data. Modelers associated with the integrated performance management application may generate model sites to include models, model dimensions, users, and business roles. End users of the model site may view the models of the enterprise business, generate reports, and analyze trends associated with the enterprise business. In many instances, a modeler may desire restricting permissions associated with a model site, models and/or dimensions of a model. The modeler may desire restricting a permission of a user and/or a permission of a business role. Such restricting is difficult to implement in a model and is tacking on resources when pushed from a relative data store to a multi-dimensional store.